Brotherly Bonds
by Naturesshadows
Summary: Well this is about Natsu losing something important to him. Natsu doesn't want to worry the guild so he, doesn't tell them. He ends up, getting into more trouble then he can handle. So Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail try to help him out. Only thing is, they don't know how!
1. Chapter 1 A normal winters day!

**Brotherly Bonds**

_**Chapter 1 – Protologue - A normal winters day!**_

* * *

**I'm really, really sorry! I keep making more projects but I promise; to finish all my stories. It may take forever but I will do it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naturesshadows whispers: "I do not own Fairy Tail, but I would like too. I do own this story though..." XD**

* * *

It had been a normal winter's day; the snow was falling outside the large wooden door of a certain guild hall… The people inside the guild; Fairy Tail were also doing the normal routine. Gray fighting with Elfman, Cana drinking a barrel of wine, Levy was reading a romance novel, Gajeel was sitting next to Levy munching on some iron, while were talking about food Erza was enjoying a lovely Strawberry Cheesecake and finally Lucy was complaining about her rent money to Mira.

Natsu on the other hand was not doing his normal routine. He was sitting by the windows watching the snowflakes fall. One by one, they fell in such perfect rhythm… Nobody noticed the sad smile that was placed on top of his lips. Nobody noticed the way tears flowed down his cheeks. Nobody noticed the way he looked out to the snowy field of ice. Nobody, no one noticed until…

"Flame Head, hasn't annoyed anyone for a while. Has he?" Gray asked Elfman after their 'manly' battle. "Man actually, I don't think Natsu's said a manly thing all day!" Elfman replied. "Maybe he's sick or something" Gray said a little too loudly. This in turn started rumours to spread throughout the guild. 'I heard he's caught a fever' said a girl with red hair. 'Well I heard he's got, some rare illness' said another girl, back to the first. Then a girl with dark green hair looked at them both with a large smile and said 'I heard he's just love sick'. Then all the girls screamed 'Awww'. Gray couldn't take it; he couldn't take the annoying rumours anymore so he marched over, to were Natsu was seated and then he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder…

The first thing Gray noticed was that Natsu's body temperature was cooler than normal. It was mid warm, not hot; like normal. Second thing he noticed was the way Natsu twitched, as if he was trying to hide some big secrete. So Gray; being the true idiot he is, decided to take that twitch as an opportunity to ask "What's up Flame Brain. You haven't said a word all day, are you sick or something?" In return Natsu looked away and whispered "Its n-nothing, Gray. I-I'm fine." That surprised Gray, instead of responding to his insult Natsu had called him by Name; that meant he was lying. "A-are you sure Natsu?" Gray accidently asked. He didn't mean to ask that, what he wanted to do was laugh it off; but for some reason, Gray was worried. He was worried, worried over the stupid Flame Head; of all people. "I-I'm fine. Really I am" Natsu sniffed. Natsu couldn't take much more of this. He didn't want anyone to know; he didn't want their worry or pity. He didn't want them to know…

Natsu stood, and wiped his face. Gray looked at him; his hand was still on Natsu's shoulder. Gray sore it… A small tear, fell from Natsu's eye. Natsu was about to take off, but Gray reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Natsu! What's going on, why are you crying?" Gray asked, somewhat mad; he wasn't mad at Natsu, he was mad at whoever made him cry. Everyone in the guild looked over to where Natsu and Gray were. Natsu looked down to the floor for a few seconds, then he tried to turn and run but Gray just tightened his hold. "Natsu, answer me" Gray whispered. He didn't want to hurt Natsu, but he needed to know. "Gray, don't force him" Erza demanded. She had been keeping an eye on the whole thing and was also rather surprised at Natsu's behaviour. It was at that moment, Natsu looked up at Gray; tears cascading down his face, but he was smiling. "W-what?" Gray asked. Natsu shook his head and looked back down. Then in one quick motion, Natsu ripped his wrist from Gray's hold and ran. He ran, and ran. He reached the door, pushed it open and ran out. "N-Natsu!?" Gray yelled after him. Gray had seen it and he was shocked, shocked at the amount of emotions that were on Natsu face; when he looked at him. Natsu's face held, loneliness, sadness, hurt, desperate and the majority was scared; Natsu was scared. Some of the emotions, Gray couldn't even name, but… But, the ones he could, shocked him. Finally someone spoke up "Gray, what happened?" Erza asked. "N-Natsu, he… Erza he… He was scared!" Gray exclaimed.

* * *

**Ok guys, heres the deal: The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters are updated. The more reviews I get, the better the story will be. So please be nice and drop in a review. I wanna know your thoughts, was it good or bad. Was it funny or sad. Was it boring or intersting. Anyway, I just wanna know, how you feel about my work! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Where are you, Natsu?

**Brotherly Bonds**

_**Chapter 2 – Where are you, Natsu?**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naturesshadows: "I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But if I did own Fairy Tail: Natsu would have had a very painful childhood, oh also Levy and Gajeel would be dating by now."**

* * *

It had been a week, a week since Natsu left. Nobody knew, no one knew where he had disappeared. The guild was worried, his friends were worried. It was the first time anyone in Fairy Tail had been so worried over their Flame Headed friend. It was because of that fact, Erza decided to do something about it.

"Happy! Where is Natsu?" Erza ordered more than asked. "Aye. Well I don't know, I haven't seen him since… Hmmm Monday…. Actually now that I think about it, where is he?" Happy stated then asked. Erza sighed; the cat obviously didn't know anything… Now if only she had some sort of clue to his whereabouts.

* * *

'It's been a week, huh' Natsu thought to himself. He looked up, to see the bright blue sky was covered in dark clouds. He was lying on a large tree branch in the forest; he'd been in the forest all week. It was kinda obvious that he would end up there. I mean, he grew up in a forest and he knew how to survive in one. So there he was surrounded by trees covered in white, snowy ground and clouded sky. "I wonder if anyone's worried yet" Natsu asked aloud. He was clearly losing his mind... Not.

Natsu sighed; 'maybe it's about time I head back' he thought. Then he jumped down from his hiding spot; amongst the tree tops. He walked about 5km to get back into Magnolia…

* * *

"Damn, where the hell is that Flame Brain?" Gray asked. He was kinda mad; but mostly worried about Natsu. Heck, it wasn't like he cared or anything, it was just… The idea of Natsu being out in the freezing cold snow for a week kinda made Gray worry. It was the thought that something might have happened, which made him worry like this. 'Natsu's been acting weird lately huh…?' Gray thought trying to erase the mental image of Natsu in the snow. As he marched to the guild; knee high in white. He thought of a lot of other things; manly to do with Natsu… 'I can't believe he hasn't shown up in a week. That's a pretty long time to sleep in, maybe it's like dragon hibernation' was one of the many thoughts he had. Unconsciously he laughed aloud, at his joke. In turn this caused his stalker to blush and squeal like a fan girl; all because she had thought of a perverse thought.

But Gray's stalker remained undetected as he was still worried… He was worried about, his friend/rival or heck you could just be forward and call Natsu his 'stupid little brother, born of fire'. "Where are you, Natsu?" Gray asked aloud…

* * *

"Damn, how am I supposed to explain this to the guild?" Natsu asked aloud. 'I really doubt they'll believe me if I say I was out training. I never go missing without telling them first' He was thinking it though, because he really didn't want them to find out what was going on. He didn't want them to worry and he didn't want them to know about...

So Natsu continued to trudge through the thick snow, hoping that everything would go well.

* * *

"Gajeel, do you smell that?" Wendy asked; a cute smile graced her face as she looked to the taller Dragonslayer. "Yeah I do, brat…" Gajeel started. Then he laughed his usual Gi hi hi. "Man I'm really curious, as to how he plans to explain; why he's been gone for a week?" The tall Dragonslayer whispered to Wendy…

Erza smiled as she was the only one close enough to hear what the two Dragonslayers had been whispering about. She turned to the large wooden door in anticipation; she knew as did the Dragonslayers that if his excuse wasn't good; he'd die a painful death…

* * *

Natsu finally arrived at the guild. He took a deep intake of air though his nostrils and noticed that all his friends were inside. 'That's good, now I won't have to explain myself twice' Natsu thought, he had finally come up with an 'acceptable excuse'. He took one more deep breath and pushed on the doors…

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes this chapter was so fun to write. I hope you people enjoyed it as much as I did. :)**

**Anyway here's the deal again:3**

**The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters are updated. The more reviews I get, the better the story will be. So please be nice and drop in a review. I wanna know your thoughts, was it good or bad. Was it funny or sad. Was it boring or intersting. Anyway, I just wanna know, how you feel about my work! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Lies forged in the snow!

**Brotherly Bonds**

**_Chapter 3 - Lies forged in the snow!  
_**

* * *

**First off, I'm very sorry I havent updated. I have a good reason (THATS A LIE! YOU'RE LYING)... **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naturesshadows says: "I do not own Fairy Tail, and sadly enough I never will..." **

* * *

Erza, Gajeel and Wendy were the first ones to notice… They were the first to notice, the large wooden doors at the front entrance open.

Then after the door creaked open slightly, in walked a man with spiky pink hair. "Natsu, Pinkie, Natsu-san" Erza, Gajeel and Wendy yelled at the same time. Those few words caused the guilds atmosphere to change dramatically. Everyone in the room looked to the main entrance to see their Pink haired friend standing there.

* * *

Natsu on the other hand was shocked; he did not expect that kind of reaction. He was hoping he would be able to sneak into the guild quietly but no… He should have known; 'of course Wendy and Gajeel would sniff him out before he entered, and of course Erza would over hear their conversation'. Damn, guess I'm just gonna have to explain things up front…

* * *

After about 3 minutes of being frozen in place, Gray decided he was gonna break the ice, which covered him. He accomplished this by saying "Where the hell have you been Flame Brain?"

* * *

'What an easy question!' Natsu thought. "I've been hanging around in Magnolia East-forest… Why?" Natsu asked, but he already knew the answer. He put on a fake smile that was almost identical to the real thing... That's when Erza 'spoke up – I mean yelled "Then why didn't you inform us? You didn't even tell Happy, you were leaving! I bet you; you don't even know how worried we were…" After that she looked at Natsu with one of her most evil of glares… Only Natsu didn't cower like normal, instead he smiled at her and whispered "I have my reasons!" And so the day continued on as if nothing happened…

* * *

The next day, time – morning, place – at the guild. Master had just got back, and then Erza informed him, of Natsu's strange behaviour. "Hmm, so all this happened in a week?" Master asked, showing no emotions; in dark tone. "Yes, he disappeared and none of us were informed when or where he was. Also when he got back, he answered our question's in a very simple way; giving an answer but at the same time, not revealing anything." Erza informed. "Very well, I shall have a chat with him. So could you send Natsu, up here for a talk?" Master questioned politely. "Sure Master!" Erza said, and then she walked down the stairs to the main hall of the guild.

* * *

"Natsu, come here right now!" Erza ordered. Natsu stood from his seat near the bar and walked over to Erza. "I'm guessing Master wants to speak with me!" Natsu stated more; then asked. "Umm, yes, but how did you…?" Erza asked, very confused. Sigh "You just come out of Master's Office, and then you asked me to see you… So I just assumed that Master wanted to see me!" Natsu concluded, all the while Erza just stared with a shocked look. She had no idea, that Natsu was so, so… So smart. "Erza, Erza, hey Erza" Natsu yelled, while waving his hand in front of her face. "Ah, what?" Erza questioned after coming back from her daydreaming… "So, does Master want to see me or not?" Natsu asked. "Y-yeah, Master wants to talk with you in his office" "Oh, ok then. See ya!" Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

Sigh 'I'm really gonna have to explain this in detail huh?' Natsu thought while climbing up the stairs. Then he walked to Master's office and knocked once… twice… "Come in" said a loud male voice. Natsu then took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Hey Master, what's up?" He asked while raising an eyebrow; but he knew… He knew what was about to happen.

* * *

"Natsu, I heard from Erza that you disappeared for a week. During that week everyone in the guild tried searching for you, but you were nowhere to be found! Where were you and what were you doing?" Master stated, then questioned. "I was just hanging around Magnolia East-forest…" Natsu stated rolling his eyes, and shrugging his shoulders. "Natsu, don't lie to me! I've dug into this, I know that Alzack and Bisca went searching through Magnolia forest; they didn't find a single trace. So I will repeat myself. Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Master said; raising his voice and looking at Natsu with worry stricken eyes. Sigh "I was at… I've been going over my memories; I didn't know I had so many. I didn't even know half of them existed." Natsu murmured. "What do you mean?" Master Makarov questioned. "Hmmm, well I don't think you will believe me but…"

* * *

**So, so sorry that I haven't updated, but I hope this satasfies. Oh and Natsu is half lying, half not. He he he, I have big plans for this story! Big plans, oh and sorry that this chapter is just well, yeah I know its pathetic. Hope you enjoy it anyway...**

**Please review and PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4 What is the Truth?

**Brotherly Bonds**

_**Chapter 4 – What is the Truth?**_

* * *

**Sigh well this story is easy to update now if only I could update LCitS. I really, really need to update it. Sigh oh well, this is not the time to be depressed. We have more writing to do, so hurry and post this damn chapter and get writing!**

**"FINE"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me says: "I DONT OWN THE LOVELY FAIRY TAIL ANIME/MANGA, BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!" XD**

* * *

Master sat there eyes wide; he was amazed. He was shocked, shocked was probably an understatement but he… He had no clue that Natsu was this… This smart, this complicated. He didn't even think Natsu was capable of keeping secrets but this, this was beyond a secret.

* * *

Natsu stood there with a gentle smile played on his lips, he was happy to get the secret of his chest… But then when he thought about it; it probably wasn't a great idea to tell the Master. 'Damn, maybe I shouldn't have told him about it' Natsu thought. Then Natsu looked at Masters Face and he chuckled to himself 'Man, Master looks really funny when he's shocked.' Natsu couldn't help his childish thoughts… "N-Natsu, is what you're saying the truth? You aren't lying are you?" Master asked absolutely stunned, by what Natsu had told him.

Little did he know that, that was only one of Natsu's many secrets?

"Yes Master, it is true… I am losing my Magic!" Natsu stated sadly, he looked at Master with eyes that seemed to scream the word sadness. "B-But why, how?" Master stuttered. "Why…? I am losing my Magic because my Memories are coming back. How…? I do not know how it works, but it has something to do with a curse." Natsu stated, unconsciously raising his hand to meet the scar on his neck. "N-Natsu" Master whispered sadly. Sigh "Don't worry so much Gramps, I knew this was coming so I don't mind. Oh and please don't tell the guild." Natsu whispered softly, in a begging way. "Huh, why wouldn't I tell them?" Master asked. "Because if you tell them, Gray will laugh his ass off then make fun of me… Erza will try to kill me for not telling her! Lucy, well I don't really know what Lucy would do… Oh and Gajeel and Wendy would probably feel bad for me, because my Magic is one of the only things Igneel left for me! So please don't tell them, please…" Natsu yelled then trailed off into a whisper. Sigh "Sorry Natsu, but I have to tell them…" Master stated, looking with eyes of determination. "But why…

* * *

Master along with Natsu walked down the stairs and into the main hall. Then Master walked over to the bar to grab a drink. Natsu begun to walk out of the guild only to be stopped by Gray; grabbing his wrist! This time Gray wouldn't let Natsu leave.

"And where the hell are you going? Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Out" Natsu yelled back, quickly trying to draw his hand from Gray grasp. Only to fail miserably...!

"No you don't! You're not leaving, not till you tell us; what the hell is going on" Gray yelled, while he tightened his grip.

"Then I guess I won't be leaving for a while" Natsu laughed. Normally he would have just stormed out of the guild, but he couldn't… No, at this moment he could do nothing. He was… Dare he say, he was weaker then Gray.

Sigh "Natsu you have two choices; One tell the guild what's going on or two, wait for me to explain what is going on." Master's voice called out.

"I choose option two, because there is no way in hell you'll catch me saying that I'm…" Natsu started, but ended up biting his own tong; trying to stop himself from revelling too much.

"Are you sure?" Master asked, a grin forming on his face.

Natsu looked at Master searching his face, for something…

* * *

He seemed to find it as he looked to the ground and laughed. "Ha ha ha, Fine I'll tell them. I tell them everything, not just… Not just that tiny bit of information I gave to you… But everything" Natsu laughed out darkly, still avoiding everyone by looking at the ground.

"W-what? What do you mean Natsu?" Master stuttered, he was surprised to see Natsu's aura change drastically in a matter of seconds. 'What could you be hiding, that is hurting you so much…?' Master thought.

Then Natsu looked up from the floor and smiled… It wasn't his normal smile though, it was… Colder, darker, sadder the smile… The smile just didn't fit on Natsu's face at all. At that moment everyone in the guild started to feel as though, the Natsu they knew and loved was not the person in front of them now.

* * *

**Awww Man, just when it was getting interesting. Ha ha ha, well I do hope you injoyed reading this. Cause it was loads of fun to write. I will give the first person who guesses close to what I'm thinking there very own chapter. It can be anything they want for that chapter, and it will be included into the story. Remember to win the chapter you must guess the plot line for this story!  
**

**Now heres a question:**

** Should I make Natsu say what's going on in the next chapter or should I let the guild find out, slowly and painfully. **


	5. Chapter 5 You are Natsu Dragoneel!

**Brotherly Bonds**

_**Chapter 5 - You are Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel!**_

* * *

**Well today as an apology for updating late! I GOT WRITERS BLOCK, its the first time I have ever gotten writers block. So I wasn't sure how to get rid of it! :(**

**So, how did I get rid of it you may be asking! Well, today was my last day of school (until next year) and well my Writers block just disappeared during the last class. So I finished writing this chapter and have started on the other stories. **

**Anyway I guess this means my updates will come regularly from now on! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naturesshadows says: "I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, if i did... A lot would be different. E.g. Erza and Natsu would be more than friends, and Gajeel and Levy would of already kissed... Oh and Lucy would have a lot less camera time... She would fade into the background. (I AM SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LIKE LUCY, its just she is soooo clueless sometimes; I mean, Natsu's saved her so many times, why doesn't she understand that he likes her!) WHOOPS I made this into a debate with myself, sorry... I'm gonna go now, on with the story"**

* * *

"Wha- What the hell is this… Is this really Natsu" Gajeel asked shocked, he had never witnessed anything like this before. He had seen tons of villain's in the past; millions of evil smirks but none… None could compare to Natsu's right now. Gajeel was; like everyone else in the guild, scared... Scared of this Natsu.

* * *

"Yes, this is really Natsu. This is the Natsu who hides, the Natsu who refuses to inform his friends of the pain that is within himself. This is the Natsu who once killed someone precious. This is really Natsu… This is the Real me." Natsu yelled at Gajeel, his face showing an immense sadness. He looked back and forth from one friend to another trying to memorise each face… Each face twisted into expressions of shock, sadness and... Natsu watched as his friends, no his family looked at him with expressions of fear; the one emotion Natsu hated.

* * *

"W-what do you mean? Y-y-you killed someone Natsu?" Erza asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes!" Natsu stated simply, with a frown on his face.

Erza couldn't take it anymore, she summoned one of her many swords and then… She lunged forward with such rage; it was as if she was blind. "Stop it, Erza!" Natsu screamed, but it was too late; she was just a few inches from hitting him straight in the face, but…

Erza froze in place, as Natsu blocked her sword from impact. The guild watched wide eyed… Natsu, there Natsu just blocked Erza's wrath.

"Wh-Wha- What?" Screamed Erza. She found the events so… So unusual, normally Natsu would pretend to get hurt, but now… Now he was trying to stop her, well maybe trying is an overstatement. He wasn't even trying and that's what made Erza shocked.

"In a way, yes! I have killed someone, someone precious" Natsu whispered into Erza's ear. Then he looked up to meet her gaze, she was angry.

"I'm sorry, I know you trust me. And now that I'm telling the truth, the truth that involves me hurting someone; you don't know what to think. I'm sorry" Natsu apologized, this caused numerous guild member to look at him in shock and worry.

"If your truly sorry, then tell us… Tell us what happened!" Erza yelled as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe that there Natsu… Her Natsu had done wrong, had killed…

"I-I c-cant, I'm sorry" Natsu said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Natsu" Erza warned.

"Fine, but after I tell you… You wont know who I am anymore!" Natsu whispered the last sentence sadly.

"Very well, but let me say that you are Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel! That is something that will never change…" Erza spoke in a strong voice. A voice that showed no wavering, not hesitation; she was telling the truth, her truth.

"Thank you!" Natsu whispered, and only his fellow Dragonslayers were able to hear him.

* * *

**(Mystery POV = Try and guess who in your review)**

"I had a brother... Me and Him; we were close, real close! We were always together, inseparable that's what we were. He always told me his secrets, that made me happy. Then on a dark day, well over four hundred years ago my brother betrayed me…

I begged for his help, but he just turned his back and left me there to die. I was betrayed by my brother, the only family I had left. After that I started to curse the world, my magic started to portray my hatred; and then one day my magic started to kill! Everything around me started to die, the only one who couldn't die was my brother! But he betrayed me, so he couldn't help. Later on I met him again, but it seems like he's forgotten me... "

* * *

**Natsu POV**

"I had a brother… Me and Him; we were close, real close! We were always together, inseparable that's what we were. I had always told him everything as he was always able to make me happy. Then on a dark day, I betrayed my brother…

He begged for my help, but I just turned around and left him there to die; what a great brother I turned out to be! I betrayed my brother, the only family I had left. After that I heard rumours of my brother, but they weren't good. I learnt that my brother had become a dark mage, cursing the world and killing innocent people. I couldn't help but feel that it was all my fault, if I hadn't betrayed my brother maybe he wouldn't have turned out so horrible…

A couple of years later, I got amnesia… I woke up in a hospital and I didn't; I couldn't remember anything… So I ran! I didn't know where I was going or how I planed to get there. The next thing I knew I was saved, found wandering though a forest by Igneel!"

* * *

"Wait, all that happened when you were just a child?" Lucy asked, not believing my story one bit.

"Well not exactly, it's kinda like I've been alive for awhile huh? I am sorry Luce, but I cant answer your question as I don't really remember back then due to the amnesia. I am starting to remember bits and pieces though. I guess its because I met my brother again." I replied, then I felt my breathe leave my body.

_'What's happening, why am I suddenly having trouble breathing!'_

"Natsu, I am sorry for asking… But Natsu I need to know, who is this brother of yours?" Master Makarov questioned.

"I… Ummm… Well, I can't tell you Gramps… Sorry!" I forced out; the last of the air inside of my lungs escaped with my words. Then everything started to get blurry and then I hit the floor hard… As soon as I felt the floor, I heard screams. I'm not sure what they said but my guess would be they were calling out to me. Next thing I knew, I was engulfed in black… And it seemed like I wasn't going to get out of this darkness for awhile._ 'Looks like were the same now, huh Brother?'_

* * *

Why… Why did you lie?" Asked a boy, as tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW as reviews = Happiness and happiness = a flying blue cat with wings that can talk, oh and his name is Happy! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Are the Dreams Real?

**"I Naturesshadows hereby hate that which is 'Writers Block and School' they are the enemy's of man/woman; so I say they are forbidden and that I am Sorry. On a Brighter note I do not own Fairy Tail so here is my story!"**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

_Black, why is it that I can only see black?_

_"Brother" yelled a boy with black hair_

_"Who are you?" I called back…_

_"Brother, please! Please don't forget me!" The boy yelled again, then he just vanished._

_"Hey wait, where did you go? What do you mean..?"_

* * *

**"Natsu"**

_Hmm_

**"Natsu"**

_Huh, who's calling me?_

**"Natsu, Wake up!"**

_Gray? Wait I'm asleep?_

**"Natsu Wake Up!"**

_I cant!_

**"Natsu please, just wake up"**

_Erza this time… She sounds sad, what's going on?_

**"Just wake up Flame Head"**

_I can't. I. can't..._

* * *

_Where am I?_

_"Your… they are here!" Called a sweet female voice._

* * *

**Lucy POV**

It had been a week since Natsu collapsed, he's been mumbling in his sleep. We weren't sure if we should be relieved or worried.

I mean he was mumbling some pretty weird stuff; who's, asleep, sad, dark and Zeref! Zeref, as in the dark wizard Zeref… Was it just me or did everyone find it freaky how he was mumbling single words and not sentences.

* * *

_**Water**__ splashed in my lugs, it was cold; to cold. I could hear someone screaming, a girl… She's so warm._

_"Natsu!"_

_"Agh, what happened?" I answered. Was it just my imagination of did my voice sound funny; like a frog croaking?_

_"You pushed me out of the way, you almost drowned idiot!" The girl replied._

_"Sorry Mavis… I didn't mean to cause you worry."_

* * *

_**Blood**__, there's so much blood. Why? Why did this happen? Why did she have to die? Mavis! Mavis wake up! Please wake up._

_"N-Na-Natsu?"_

_"Mavis your awake! Hold on, I'll take you back to the guild, right away. Just hold on!" I sobbed._

_"N-Natsu, please, please just stay with me until…" She whispered, with a small smile playing on her lips. Then her eyes grew cold and her body grew limp. Her heart begun to slow down…_

_"Mavis! __**Help**__, help, help please someone; anyone help me! Help Mavis… please." I screamed, and shouted; I wasted what precious time I had left with her. Then, then the worst happened, her breathing, her heart..._

_It stopped, they stopped..._

* * *

**Gray POV**

Suddenly the onyx eyes snapped open and he glanced around the room in a panic.

Natsu caught glimpse of Erza, then me...  
He let out a sigh of relief and weakly answered "I guess I was asleep then."

"Indeed!" Erza replied calmly.

"Natsu! What the hell happened? Why the hell did you… Why the hell did you collapse?" I yelled in worry.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu stated, with tears in his eyes.

I could see something in his eyes like he wasn't here with us. Aghh I mean like his mind was thinking of something else, of somewhere else or of someone else.

"Huh? Why are you sorry Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I… I don't know what's going on?" Natsu forced himself to say, although his words sounded hurt and scared.

I guess that was when I realized even Flame Head wasn't immune to fear… That was when I noticed, that he was hurt, that he was human, and that even he needs help sometimes.

"So, what happened back there. Tell us everything you can!" Erza whispered.

"O-ok, well I was telling you about… About 'him.' Then my head started to hurt, I was having trouble breathing, I felt dizzy and weak. Ah, don't worry so much though, its probably nothing."

"Natsu, were here to help. So please just tell us everything that happened!" Lucy pleaded.

"W-well, I had a strange dream after I collapsed. I-It... I just cant say it, I'm sorry. I cant tell you!" Natsu breathed out, he looked pale again.

Sigh "You shouldn't force yourself Natsu. Just promise that you will eventually tell us whats going on!" I mumble, hoping that he didn't hear me.

My luck has always been terrible and thanks to that he heard...

* * *

**I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and I know that excuses are stupid so I will not give them. I will however apologize to everyone who reads this story and so I am truly sorry.**


End file.
